


But I’m a Vampire Smile (you’ll meet a sticky end)

by Neverander



Series: Vampire Smile [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverander/pseuds/Neverander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep. Lawstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I’m a Vampire Smile (you’ll meet a sticky end)

It's become a habit. 

Carmilla doesn't like habits that involve other people. Sure she is a creature of habit herself but she is eternal. Carmilla will live forever. So forming habits with mortals has always been something she tries to avoid because they leave, they change, they age, they die. 

So Carmilla tries to discourage this habit that has formed between them but she just can't seem to make Danny move. 

It happens early on after they end up roommates of all things.

Carmilla is reading in the dead of night and Danny stumbles in completely exhausted from trying to quell the dwarf uprising that had been taking place since the collapse of half the tunnels after the battle last semester. She simply drops herself into Carmilla's bed, half on Carmilla herself, and stops moving. "Get off, Gargantuan, I'm trying to read." 

Danny mutters into the covers and makes no effort to move. She is awkwardly sprawled her long limbs draping off the edge. Carmilla rolls her eyes and tries to continue reading but she keeps glancing at Danny who hasn't moved an inch. She wriggles her shoulder and torso trying to get free but of course that's when Danny starts to move. She rolls into the space Carmilla makes and ends up fully on the bed wedged under Carmilla's arm, partially curled into her body. "Red, why?" Carmilla huffs, mostly to herself, and eventually settles maneuvering so that she can continue reading comfortably. She doesn't realize just how comfortable it really is until she wakes up, her book on the bedside table, and Danny nowhere to be seen. 

Danny keeps showing up and lying in the bed and cuddling up to her and Carmilla, well, Carmilla stops fighting it. Carmilla will never admit how comforting it is to have the warm press of Danny's body along her side and her head on her chest. She even likes the feel of Danny's hot breath against her neck. It's not something either of them have really questioned in the light of day. 

So now when Danny shows up Carmilla raises her arm without looking away from the current book she is engrossed in and Danny slides beneath it, curling herself into Carmilla and falling asleep near instantaneously.  
-  
It's a habit, with a mortal, so of course it can't last. Carmilla shouldn't be surprised but one night Danny doesn't show up and Carmilla is thrown off. She tries to ignore how she let this habit develop into something she expects to happen, into something she looks forward to happening. She tries to keep reading and eventually gives up. She growls quietly at herself and eventually gets up to find Danny. She can't believe she is even going after this ridiculous mortal. 

She doesn't find Danny. She finds Mel. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" She is angry, red in the face, and bleeding. 

Carmilla doesn't know what to say, can't explain why she's trying to find Danny so that she can relax, and read, and sleep.

"I don't have time for this. Please turn into a bat and fly away or whatever it is creatures of the night do." She spins off without even bothering to close the door and sprints back through the house. 

Now Carmilla can smell it. The house is full of blood. All of the girls are injured. 

Carmilla walks in following the heavy scent of Danny's blood. She can't tell if it's clearer to her because she knows Danny so well or if it's because there is just more of it everywhere. She doesn't have to go far, traces of Danny's blood are smeared on doorways and walls until she finds the girl herself laid out on the dining room table surrounded by the sisters who carried her there. The blood has seeped across the table and begun dripping a small puddle on the floor. Danny is awake and panting quietly, trying to stay still while their designated medic does her best to patch her back together. Her good hand is buried in her hair and she is biting down on a towel from the kitchen as angry tears streak from the corners of her eyes. 

Carmilla blurs around them to get a better look. Danny's right hand up to the elbow is a mess of blood and flesh, her jeans are ripped through in several places, but the biggest issue is the gaping stomach wound that they clearly can't fix. Carmilla's growl is sudden and loud. "What the fuck do you children think you're doing!?"

Mel and the tiny medic, Sam, are the only two who don't jump at the sound. "We have nowhere to bring her, there's no one to call in this crazed place." Mel's teeth are grit together. 

"She's going to die." Danny is awake but hardly lucid. Carmilla can hear her heart start to slow. 

Mel meets Danny's glossy eyes and then glares back at Carmilla. "Why are you even here!? You don't get to walk in and tell us our sister is going to die. We aren't going to let her die!"

"There's nothing you can do here, she's only human!" Carmilla moves until she's leaning over Danny's head. She reaches out but doesn't quite touch her face. She wishes the Summers weren't here. She wishes they were alone. She wishes Danny wasn't dying at all. She wishes they were lying in bed and she was reading and Danny was breathing steadily instead of this short panicked huffing. "Stop." Carmilla looks back at Sam who hasn't been listening, too focused on trying to keep Danny alive. "Stop, I'm taking her."

"Like hell." Mel moves towards her but Sam holds an arm out to stop her. Sam meets Mel's gaze and just shakes her head. 

"She's dying, let me take her." Carmilla is already moving to take her from the blood soaked table.

"I can't make that choice for her and neither can you."

"Please."

Mel can't fathom it but Carmilla looks so small in that moment that she backs away and let's her lift Danny effortlessly into her arms.  
Mel calls out to Carmilla just before she disappears from sight. "Just don't- don't do something she could never live with."  
-  
Carmilla lies on her bed with Danny curled under her arm, her head resting on her chest, and waits. She waits and she waits and she doesn’t breathe because Danny isn’t and she doesn’t have anything to sync to anymore. She is so tense that she jumps when Danny finally stirs. Her eyelids flutter and Carmilla holds her tighter. Danny focuses on her and the blue of her eyes stands out sharper against her pale skin.

“Carmilla?”

“How do you feel?” Carmilla has never done this before. Carmilla can’t believe she did this now. Carmilla can’t believe she did this to Danny. 

Danny pauses to take stock of herself, “hungry, kind of nauseous, kind of cold. Why?” Danny reaches up to brush the hair from Carmilla’s face and that's when she sees her hand, her arm is a lightning web of thick white scars. “Holy shit,” she remembers then; the woods, the battle, the white-hot pain, and the table she should have died on. Carmilla's sad desperate eyes. "You turned me."

Carmilla’s grip on her tightens even more, “I did.”

Danny remembers being laid in this bed. Carmilla so gently stroking her hair back. Danny unable to feel anything else. The removal of the towel. Carmilla asking Danny to tell her to stop, Carmilla asking Danny to just say no. Danny not saying no. 

“Why?” 

Carmilla can’t discern the tone of Danny’s voice. “I- you were dying and- I couldn’t-“ Carmilla sighs she should have come up with a better explanation than this. “I didn’t want to lose you. I’m so tired of getting attached to people in my life only to lose them so soon. The thought of losing you, I mean, you were gone for one night and I couldn’t even read.”

Danny loosens Carmilla’s grip so that she can look her full in the face, “I’m not going to lie to you, I’ve thought about this. I think you know I haven’t considered vampires to be blood-sucking fiends in a long time but I never really thought I would be one. I tried to picture it and I couldn’t.”

Carmilla can’t look at her, “I’m a selfish person Danny.”

Danny scoffs, “I know but you also saved my life, mostly. Honestly? I’m selfish too. I’d rather be a vampire than be dead at twenty-two.”

Carmilla meets her eyes again. “So you’re…?”

“Going to go through some serious adjusting I’m sure. Maybe I’m in shock but right now? I’m just really happy to not be dead.”

Carmilla pulls her back down to hold her against her chest, “Good.” She is beyond relieved. She knows it will take time. She knows that Danny is going to freak out eventually but she’ll take this for now. She holds Danny close and Danny relaxes against her.

“So this, for eternity, huh?”

“Well clearly I’m not letting you go anytime soon.” This is why she doesn’t form habits with people; it usually leads to something like love.


End file.
